Young Anna and Elsa
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: The Duke wants revenge, so he kidnaps the Royal Family's children and tortures them...but will he succeed?


_**Young Anna and Elsa**_

Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. They loved each other and their kingdom very much, but one night, their happiness ended. The King's trading partner, the Duke of Weselton, tried to kidnap Queen Iduna for his evil plans. Once King Agnarr heard this, he cut all trade with Weselton. From that day on, the Duke of Weselton vowed that once the Royal Family had children, he'll kidnap and hurt them… He'll get his revenge…! Years passed and King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had two beautiful daughters: Anna and Elsa. Elsa had special ice powers. One day, the girls were in the gardens ice skating. Then their parents called.

"Anna!" King Agnarr said.

"Elsa!" Queen Iduna said.

"Lunch time!" They said. The girls smiled.

"Coming!" The girls said.

"Beat you to the castle, Elsa!" Anna said, as she started running off.

"Hey!" Elsa said. "No fair!"

"Last one to the castle is a rotten egg!" Anna laughed. They finally made it!

"What's for lunch?" Anna asked, panting.

"Sandwiches." Queen Iduna said.

"What did you two girls do?" King Agnarr asked.

"We were racing each other." Elsa said, as she sat down.

"Yup, and I beat her." Anna said.

"You cheated!" Elsa said, laughing.

"No, I didn't." Anna teased back.

"Yeah huh!" Elsa said.

"Na huh!" Anna said. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna laughed.

"Alright, you can finish your debate later." Queen Iduna said. "Now, let's eat."

They were playing together until…they saw two guards and a short Duke behind them, they turned around. They knew who he was and slowly backed away from him…into his guards.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, as her heart skipped a beat. She was ready to attack.

"Leave us alone!" Anna cried, as she hid behind Elsa, fear in her eyes.

"Nothing…for now." The Duke said. He snapped his fingers and the guards knocked them out.

 ** _Dear King Agnarr and Queen Iduna,_**

 ** _I've come back…for revenge! This time, I'll destroy your happiness…for good. I have kidnapped your precious daughters and I'll torture them, until I hear them screaming out your names for help. And once you come, I'll see to your punishment, personally….._**

 ** _Duke of Weselton_**

After he finished, they went on a boat back to Weselton. _My revenge...finally!_ The Duke thought.

When King Agnarr and Queen Iduna woke up the next day, they went to check up on their daughters to only see a letter on the floor. After reading the letter, King Agnarr became enraged, knowing the Duke's evil ways. Queen Iduna looked up at her husband, worrying fear in her eyes.

"What must we do, my dear?" Queen Iduna asked.

"We save them." King Agnarr said.

Once the girls awoke, they saw nothing, but complete darkness. They tried to move, but their hands were tied behind their backs, they were tied up, back to back. Elsa struggled to get free.

"Elsa, do you think that you can freeze the ropes?" A terrified Anna asked. Elsa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, once she exhaled, frost formed over the ropes, breaking them off. They were free! Elsa created a snowflake in her hand to see where they were. Not Arendelle, for sure.

"Where are we?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming in their direction! They held their breath, holding each other's hands. The Duke and his guards.

"I knew it!" The Duke said, anger rising in his voice. "You two girls tried to escape, didn't you?"

"What do you want with us?!" Elsa asked, frost forming over her hands, making Anna shiver.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Anna cried, holding Elsa's hand tighter in fear.

"Revenge!" The Duke said. "Your parents deserve to be punished! They deserve pain!" Once they reached Weselton, the guards threw the girls in the dungeons. They cried out in pain when they hit the ground. They looked up at the Duke, fear in their eyes. He slammed the door shut.

"What should we do if they tried to escape?" John asked.

"Beat them." The Duke said.

"And if they do it again?" Jack asked.

"I'll deal with them, myself." The Duke said.

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna boarded a ship to Weselton. They were worried about them.

"What does the Duke want from them?" Queen Iduna asked. Her husband looked at her.

"Do you remember when he tried to kidnap you, but I stopped him?" King Agnarr asked. His wife nodded, hating the fact that the Duke would do something like that! "He wants revenge."

"I hope they're fine." Queen Iduna said.

"I'm sure they are. They're strong." King Agnarr said. They looked out to the horizon.

Anna couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep on Elsa's lap. Elsa smiled.

"Sleep well, Anna" Elsa said. Suddenly, the door slammed open, the Duke and his guards.

"Aw! How sweet." The Duke said, sarcastically. Elsa looked up at him, then down at Anna.

"What do you want now?" Elsa asked. Then Anna slowly woke up.

"What's the ruckus?" Anna said, but when she saw the Duke and his guards, she screamed.

"It's OK, Anna. I'll protect you." Elsa said. "I promise."

"Who will protect you?" The Duke mocked.

"I will." Anna said. The Duke just laughed.

"You really think that you can defeat me?" The Duke mocked once more.

"No, I know I can and will defeat you!" Elsa said. They laughed and locked the door.

Finally! King Agnarr and Queen Iduna made it to Weselton. They walked into the castle.

"Where would they be?" Queen Iduna asked.

"The dungeons." King Agnarr said.

"How are we going to get there?" Queen Iduna asked.

"We'll find a way." King Agnarr said.

"Are you girls ready?" The Duke asked. The girls just woke up from their sleep.

"For what?" Elsa asked, cautiously. A twisted smile formed on his lips.

"Torture. Your torture." The Duke said. The girls gulped in fear.

"Torture?" Anna asked, fear rising in her voice. The Duke's guards grabbed the girls' arms, dragging them into two separate dungeons. They cried out in pain. They are terrified!

"What are you going to do to us?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. These dungeons will do the work." The Duke said.

"Wait! What?" Anna asked. The Duke didn't answer; instead he went over to a lever and pulled it. The girls screamed in pain. Elsa's dungeon included heat and Anna's dungeon included coldness. Neither of them could handle the pain. He pulled it again, making them scream again.

"PLEASE! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They cried out in pain. The Duke just laughed. Once he finished, he threw them back into their old dungeon.

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna heard screams coming from the dungeons; they ran as fast as they could, only to see their daughters in the dungeon, screaming for help. They looked at the Duke. Then the Duke snapped his fingers, his guards grabbed the girls, drawing their swords near their necks. They screamed in fear and struggled. The guards brought the swords closer to their necks.

"MAMA!" Anna screamed.

"PAPA!" Elsa screamed.

"HELP US! PLEASE!" They cried out together.

"Release them, Duke." King Agnarr said with authority in his voice.

"Or pay the price for kidnapping and torturing our daughters." Queen Iduna said.

"Why would I do that?" The Duke asked. "You're the ones who need to pay the price."

"What do you mean?" King Agnarr asked, cautiously.

"Don't you remember?" The Duke asked.

"You tried to kidnap me!" Queen Iduna cried. "So, of course you needed to be stopped."

"There was a reason for your kidnapping." The Duke said.

"What's the reason?" King Agnarr asked.

"To take over your kingdom." The Duke said.

"I should've known." King Agnarr mumbled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, we still have things to do." The Duke said.

The Duke dragged the girls into another room, not their dungeon for sure.

"Where are we now?" Anna asked. The Duke laughed.

"A LABYRINTH!" The Duke said, smiling evilly. The girls looked at each other, and then the Duke disappeared. They're on their now, it becomes dark. Elsa creates a snowflake to see.

"I don't like this!" Anna said, holding Elsa's arm tightly in fear.

"Neither do I." Elsa said. "But let's get out of here." Anna nodded. Suddenly, Elsa fell to her knees in pain. Anna turned around to see…the Duke and his guards, laughing. Elsa looked up.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked. "You said that this is a labyrinth. You're not supposed to be here. Should you?" The Duke looked down at her, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"What did you do to me?" Elsa asked, weakly.

"The same thing I'll do to your sister." The Duke said. Then out of the blue, the guard shot Anna, she fell to the ground next to Elsa. They looked up at the Duke and his guards.

"Elsa?" Anna said, tears streaming down her face from the pain. "Are we going to die this way?"

"I hope not, Anna." Elsa said, tears in her eyes as well. The Duke smiled cruelly down at the girls.

"Your parents should be in here now." The Duke said.

King Agnarr and Queen Iduna looked at each other. King Agnarr was about to blow in rage! He couldn't believe it! He allowed him to kidnap and torture his daughters.

"I can't believe it!" King Agnarr said. His wife looked at him, confused. She put an arm on him, trying to comfort him.

"What do you mean?" Queen Iduna asked.

"Our daughters..." King Agnarr trailed off. Queen Iduna just nodded. Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from the dungeons.

"MAMA! PAPA!" The voices cried. "HELP US! PLEASE!" Anna and Elsa. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna ran to the source of the voices, they saw their daughters on the ground, bleeding, with crossbows shot in them. Then they turned to the Duke, King Agnarr looked at the Duke, he HATED him. Queen Iduna stood by her daughters.

"AH! King Agnarr." The Duke said. "Here for your punishment?"

"What are you talking about?" King Agnarr asked.

"Don't you remember?" The Duke asked.

Queen Iduna aided to her daughters, they were screaming in pain. Every time Queen Iduna would touch them, they would scream in pain. She didn't know what to do!

"Mama, what's gonna happen to us?" Anna asked. Queen Iduna looked down at Anna, completely shocked.

"Nothing Sweetie..." Queen Iduna trailed off; there was a lump in her throat.

"Listen Duke…let them go." King Agnarr said.

"Why should I do that?" The Duke asked.

"They didn't do anything to you!" King Agnarr said.

"True." The Duke said. "But you deserve to suffer."

"So be it." King Agnarr said, as he drew out his sword.

"Well." The Duke said. "I will have to defend myself."

"You can't do this!" King Agnarr said as he attacked. The Duke defended himself. The Duke's sword came near King Agnarr's neck, but he was able to kick the Duke away from him.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" King Agnarr asked.

"Because." The Duke said. "Of this." He kicked King Agnarr in the chest. King Agnarr fell down, but got up quickly, he ran straight to the Duke's chest, pushing him down. He punched him repeatedly. The Duke kicked King Agnarr off of him and grabbed his sword and continued fighting. King Agnarr hid behind a tall pillar and came from behind it and attacked the Duke. The Duke backed away from him, putting his hands up in surrender; then he grabbed Queen Iduna and drew his sword near her neck. King Agnarr stopped walking and stared at the Duke.

"Surrender now." The Duke said. "Or your wife and children get it."

"Agnarr." Queen Iduna said. "Don't."

"Papa!" The girls cried.

"It's your choice, your Majesty." The Duke said. His guards went next to the girls and brought their swords up near their necks. He looked at them.

"Wait!" King Agnarr said.

"Yes?" The Duke said.

"What do you want in exchange of my family?" King Agnarr asked.

"Your kingdom." The Duke said.

"Why?" King Agnarr asked.

"I already told you." The Duke said.

"Let me go!" Queen Iduna cried.

"Be quiet!" The Duke said.

"Please." King Agnarr said.

"If you insist." The Duke said as he let Queen Iduna go. She ran to her daughters.

"Now let my daughters go." King Agnarr said. They let the girls go.

"Do you think that I could...freeze them?" Elsa asked, as she moved a little in pain.

"I hope you can." Queen Iduna said. Elsa struggled to get up; she turned to the Duke and his guards.

"HEY!" Elsa said. Before they could react, Elsa froze them and they shattered into pieces. Elsa fell to her knees, and both she and Anna passed out, unconscious.

"What should we do now?" Queen Iduna asked.

"Grandpabbie." King Agnarr said. Queen Iduna nodded. They went to the Troll Village, the girls in each parent's arms.

"Please! Help!" King Agnarr cried. "It's our daughters!" Grandpabbie came to them, worry on his face.

"Let me see." Grandpabbie said. He put a hand over them and said an incantation and immediately healed. He then erased their memories of the incident. Then the Northern Lights appeared and everyone sat and stared up at the sky. Then Anna and Elsa looked up at their parents, smiling.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"For what?" They asked.

"For saving us." Elsa said. Then they looked out to the horizon. BEST. DAY. EVER.

 _ **Be Strong. Strength conquers everything. Strength is important. We can do great things with Strength. Are you Strong?**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **The Sky's Awake!**_

 _ **So I'm awake, so we have to play! ~ Young Anna ~ Frozen**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **2/11/17**_


End file.
